Thranduil and Girithalation
by amanithil
Summary: The story of how Legolas's parents met and the tragedy that came between them.PLEASE R/R!!!!
1. The hunt

Chapter 1  
  
The cool morning breeze blew through Greenwood the Great as Middle Earth woke up to the red rising sun billowing over the hills. The white marble palace of the royal elven family of Greenwood filled with the sun's golden rays, moving over every crack and crevice. The young prince Thranduil tossed and turned, shielding his blue-gray elven eyes from the bright rays of light. "I'm up, I'm up. Today is my parent's anniversary. Must prepare for the feast." Thranduil thought to himself as he climbed out of bed. This day being his parent's 100th anniversary, he must go hunting for the main course of the meal. Thranduil pulled on his ice-blue tunic over his well-developed body. He threw on his leather overcoat, along with his quiver full of arrows, ivory-handled hunting knife, and finally, most important of all, his hand-crafted long bow.  
  
"Good Morning, Young Thranduil, Nice to see you so early in the Morn." Thranduil was greeted by one of the stablekeepers, Desrion, who was tending to the horses. "Nice to see you, Desrion. I am going hunting today for the feast. Please bring me my horse, Cartho. I must be quick to catch the great ones." Thranduil smiled and patted Desrion on the back. He was a good hand in such a big palace.  
  
Before Thranduil knew it, he was riding to the outskirts of the great forest, on a riding path shown to him as a boy by his father, Calfenion, the King of Greenwood the Great. At the edge of the forest, which led into the great golden plains near Esgaroth, he dismounted his horse and tied him to a tree. As good as the forest was, evil still lurked in certain places. Orcs, the tortured form of elves, roamed places here and there, it was good to be on alert for such things. Thranduil walked into the high grass, immediately spotting a deer with his keen elf eyes. He crept towards the deer slowly, knowing that even the slightest noise could spook it. But before he could even draw an arrow to his bow, the deer ran off quickly. Thranduil heard the noise that had spooked his game, soft pattering of feet upon ground, only a sound an elf could hear. Thranduil was prepared for any danger of any kind. He had fought off the beasts of the plains and of the forest, he could handle this just as well. In a somewhat fluid like motion, Thranduil drew an arrow from his quiver and set it to his bow. Thranduil crouched low to the ground. He could see a thin figure drawing near... 


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2  
  
Thranduil saw the figure approach his direction. It was moving ever closer through the knee high grass. The creature was in close enough range to fire an arrow at. Thranduil took aim, fixing his eyes an inch above the grass' edge. "Who walks in the land of Greenwood the Great?! Speak now or face a horrible death!" yelled Thranduil as he jumped up from a crouch, bow ready to fire. "Please, I'm sorry, don't hurt me," yelled a frantic voice,"My name is Girithalation, I was just gathering flowers for the feast decorations. My father is a noble in the King's court. Please do not hurt me!" Thranduil stood up fully to reveal to his steel-blue eyes a beautiful elf, tall and slender with long blonde hair and perfectly pointed ears. Girithalation was crouching in fear, shaking on the plain's ground. Thranduil walked over and offered his hand to help her get up. " I will not hurt you, I just thought you were an orc or something like that," Thranduil said as the girl took his hand in comfort. She smiled at him a beautiful smile, her teeth gleaming in the sun. Thranduil smiled back at the elf maiden. Suddenly, the elf maiden dropped to her knees in a praising position. She had realize she was dealing with the crown prince of Greenwood the Great. " I am sorry, my Lord,that I did not bow to you sooner. I did not realize that such great face was looking upon a girl like myself," said Girithalation as she remained on the ground, crouching. To her suprise, Thranduil pulled her up off the ground and began to laugh. " Tis' alright! You no need to crouch in praise before me, for I am not worthy myself of such a maiden's beauty. Be my date tonight to the feast please?" Thranduil said looking into the eyes of the shocked elf. " But Lord, I know nothing about you! How am I to be your date if I don't even a single thing about the crown prince of Greenwood." Girithalation's eyes were wide staring back into his. "My praise to the Valar, his eyes are beautiful. I wish to go with him, but I would be a bad date!" she thought to herself. "Let us talk then, Girithalation, and then you will know things about me and I, you." Thranduil took the beautiful elf's small hand into his and walked over to the edge of the forest. "I like this girl, she seems very nice, and she is beautiful as the evening sun. Thank the Valar for blessing me." Thranduil thought to himself as they walked. After what seemed like an eternity of talking, some progress was made in learning something about each other.Girithalation learned that Thranduil was fond of the dwindiling tree herders and his Noldorin cousins. He had met one, a great elf of the name of Elrond Peredhil, who was the Lord of the Elven refuge of Rivendell. Thranduil learned that Girithalation was called Thala to many and that her mother had passed in an accident involving the Laduth river. The Laduth was a treacherous river in the deep of Greenwood, in the places some would not go. After learning about each other, the date was set. Thranduil and Thala were going to the feast tonight-together. 


	3. The feast

Chapter 3  
  
Thala dressed in her finest midnight blue dress with her black boots and silver necklace. She walked out of her small home, blue with white posts and such, kissing her father and mother on the head before going out of her home. Thranduil paced outside until he saw the glowing beauty before him. Thala was beautiful; she stood tall with her beautiful platinum hair done in buns with tiny locks flowing pasts her ears. Thranduil stood still, almost stunned by the sheer beauty who was his date; he was starting to love her. "Hello Thala, you're looking quite stunning tonight," said Thranduil taking Thala's arm into his. Together they walked to the feast.  
  
The mighty king and queen of Greenwood sat in the middle of the great table, which lay outside the white marble palace. The Queen, Amanfalaswen, sat striking with her elven glow surrounding the magnificence of her being. Calfenion, with his long platinum hair, sat tall with not a smile or any single expression on his feast. Thranduil led Thala to the table and pulled her chair out in a gentleman-like way and caressed her shoulder quickly as she sat down. Thranduil then went to the center of the grounds and made a speech. "Tonight, we great elves of the mighty kingdom of Greenwood the Great celebrate the 900th anniversary of my parents, the king and queen of Greenwood. For over 2000 years, my father has protected these regions from the threat of Morgoth, and other deadly foes. We honor him and my beautiful mother, who has cared for this nation, planting the Mallorn trees from our cousin Galadriel, Queen of Eastern Realm of Lorien. Let us eat tonight knowing that these great people will be our king and queen for times to come." With that Thranduil, bowed to his mother and father, bringing them presents of great. His father received a new polished bow, one that Thranduil spent months crafting; his mother received a great dress of pearl and white fabric. Then Calfenion stood up to obviously make a speech of his own.  
  
"Thank you my dear son, but now we have a speech of our own. We love the forest, but soon we will pass over to Valinor for the sake of each other. Thranduil, you will be the new king soon, be proud my son. Tomorrow we are leaving for the Grey Havens, and hopefully my son will succeed me as king. Thank you to all my people but now is my wife and I's time to go." Calfenion abruptly sat down and signaled for the feast to begin.  
  
Thranduil sat down completely stunned without a word to say or a thought to fill his mind. How could he be king so soon, he was only 899 himself, which was quite young by elf standards. These thoughts raced his mind as he ate his meal. They stopped though as he saw the face of Thala, which was creased with concern and worry. He loved the way she looked, how she felt. Thranduil helped Thala out of her chair as they decided to go for walk on the palace grounds. He took Thala to one of his favorite places, the balcony next to the river, which flowed next to the palace. He took her hands in his, and smiled. " Thala, you are amazing in every way you look and move. I want to be more with you every minute I stand by your side." Thranduil smiled and put his hand up to her face, smoothly stroking it. Thala's eyes widened as he said this for, she loved him already too. 


	4. The weddingpt1

Chapter 4 Note: I made a screw up in Chapter 3 saying Thala kissed both of he parents on the head. Sorry, but Girithalation's or Thala's mother is still dead!  
  
Thala's eyes welled up with tears that were already starting to pour down her smooth round face. She hugged Thranduil tightly as if she never would let go and said, "No one before you has loved me, except my father, who is getting ever weaker and his love was only fatherly. Thranduil, I want to be with you too, and let us never change that." With this, they kissed a long, passionate kiss under the waning moon with blessed them with a glow of unimaginable beauty. And so it came to pass, that though the seasons changed and Thranduil was now king, the couple were more in love than ever. They plot their troth on the 29th day of Afterlithe, and they were to be married within 4 months of their plotting. Thranduil, now becoming a well-respected king of the Woodland Realm, was happier than he had ever been before the faithful day in the fields. Thala worked hard and long to plan her wedding, which seemed closer than ever in the passing days of the month. The day soon came with Thala hardly believing it true. This was the day of her life, the day that she awaited so much, and was frantically preparing for. Thranduil, being an only child, had chosen one man to stand witness to his marriage, and it was the man that married the couple too. Thranduil admired the man for years, and when it came to being asked to marry the couple, he accepted quickly for an old friend. The man was Elrond Peredhil, Thranduil's noldorin cousin, whom he had met so long ago yet remembered so well. Elrond was delighted to hear of the young king's wedding and decided to be a part of it. While Elrond was arriving from a long ride from Rivendell, Thranduil prepared himself to get married. He wore the white tunic that he had received from his father as a wedding gift, with his boots and some trousers. He was ready for anything, especially knowing now he even had a son on the way. Thala, who was a bit frantic to say in the least, put on her white gown of her mother's, that was hand made with the shells of the sea. Her hair was done, and she was more stunning than the Queen had ever been at the feast, and now, knowing what precious cargo she carried, she seemed to glow even more. It was time; time to walk down the Isle of the Elders, as it was called, and to be married to her true love. Thala walked out with her father, who was weak from be mortally injured before, and started down the isle. Thranduil already standing at the alter saw Thala from afar. She was gorgeous, with hair flowing all about her in every step she took. "I'll love this woman forever, and cherish her, if it's the last thing I'll ever do," thought Thranduil, looking at his soon-to-be bride, and the mother of his coming child. 


	5. The birth of the prince

Chapter 5  
  
The exchanging of the rings took part and at the end of wedding ceremony, Thala and Thranduil kissed the purest of kisses that an elf could partake in. After the wedding was over, the many festivities set to celebrate the marriage began. There was a grand feast upon which Thranduil and Thala received many gifts from their people, the people of the Woodland Realm. All the Elves ate and became merry as an order from the young king himself. Following the feast, Thala and Thranduil went for a walk next to the palace's flowing stream, which glittered in the moonlight. They stopped before a balcony looking out onto a lake, which a mile or two away. Before they once more kissed, Thala took Thranduil's hand and put it upon her stomach, which carried her soon to be born child. "What shall we name our son?" Thala asked, caressing the hand of her husband. " Our son shall be named after the great forest, from whence I was born. We shall name the unborn child Legolas, after the green leaves that shadow this place," Thranduil said smiling, for his new bride was more beautiful and stunning than ever before his eyes.  
  
With the passing of the months, Thala grew larger with the son of the king in her womb. She grew ever attractive, her cheeks rosier, her body with a new elven glow that only graced certain elves. And so it came, on the 9th day of Solmath, Thala went into labor and gave birth to the king's first son, Legolas. Thranduil had paced outside of the door, growing more anxious with the screams of his birthing wife. Finally, when the news came, he burst into the room with silent tears to see his son. Legolas, the little baby lying oddly silent in his mother's arms, looked at his father. His eyes were as blue as the cave-lakes of Ithilien, and he smiled sweetly. This was Thranduil's happiest day and moment in his immortal life.  
  
Legolas grew with the coming seasons, and Thranduil's and Thala's love grew. Archery was being taught to the now 4-year-old Legolas, whose blonde hair was just creeping past his broad shoulders. Everything in life was good until the one day, just 3 days from midsummer's eve... 


	6. The death of the beloved

To all my readers: This has to happen and I know it will make all of you sad. If you read this, you will know what I am talking about. For I have to respect Tolkien's writing in that Legolas has no recorded mother and Thranduil no recorded wife. I am writing what might have been, so please do not be mad.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
That day in the bright summer, which all life was changed in Greenwood, came as a surprise to all. Thala and Thranduil planned to go out on a ride through the plains from whence they met. They had packed some lembas, elf- draught, and some other elven delicacies with them for a mid-afternoon lunch. The day was bright and clear; the sky shone blue with hardly a cloud in site for miles. After riding through the forest for a while, the couple came to the plains. The beautiful golden plains looked like a rolling sea after a midnight storm. Its golden strands of wild wheat danced in the breeze as Thala and Thranduil walked through them, holding each other's hands. Thranduil grasped Thala's hand as they sat down reminding her of his memories. "We met right here, I remember, and I thought you were an Orc!" Thranduil chuckled as Thala sweetly smiled back. " I thought you were going to kill me, and personally, I thought you were an Orc too!" The happy couple laughed as the wind blew through their hair. After reminiscing on the memories long passed, the couple kissed and watched the day pass before their eyes. It had never been quite this beautiful, but then it again Thala's mind might have been playing tricks on her. Near noon, the couple set up to eat lunch in the grassy plains. Thranduil pulled out some lembas to nibble on as Thala poured the elf- draught into 2 silver cups she had brought. They ate until the sun was waning on the left side of the sky, till about 1:00. Thala was a bit sleepy from eating, so she decided to take a nap next to her husband, who just lie there with thoughts in his head. The day passed and Thranduil eventually fell asleep. He woke up with Thala staring at him, just smiling, for his hair was in a terrible mess of tangles. "You snore too much, my king," Thala said snuggling up to Thranduil. "I know, my queen," Thranduil answered, stroking her hair. Thranduil suddenly jumped to hear strange noises to his ears. It was some kind of speaking, not elvish, not westron or common. It was something a bit blacker, something not easily recognizable. It was Orcish! Thala had heard it too, jumping up and drawing her long sword. Thranduil shot an arrow out into the distance, hearing a scream of pain. He had shot an Orc scout from afar! With his keen eyes, he saw a party of six coming near. He shot arrows out, killing or wounding at least 2 more. A horrible scream sounded from behind as another Orc came to attack. Thala lunged at it, chopping of its head with one swipe of the sword. Thranduil, not paying attention to Thala, was trying to strike off Orcs of his own. Four came at him, swiping their heavy swords at him as Thranduil killed them off with arrows. One would not give up without a fight though. As he shot 2 arrows in the orc, before it fell down, it slashed Thranduil's shoulder with his blade. Thranduil grimaced in pain as the blood poured out of the wound.  
  
  
  
Thranduil finally killed the orc, but turned to hear a blood-curdling scream from not an orc, but Thala. An orc had stabbed Thala from behind, but before he could do more damage, Thranduil shot him in the head with an arrow. Thala now lay before Thranduil, the life pouring out her quickly. Thranduil jumped down to her side and held her blood soaked body close. "Do not try to save me, my love, for I am dying to quick. By the time we reached the palace, I will be long dead. My king, raise our son to be a strong elf, one of the best warriors in Elven history. Let him stand with the likes of Earendil." Thala said as her voice began to start fading, her eyelids starting to shut. "Thala, Nin Meleth," he whispered, "Do not die! I do not want to spend the rest of the ages of this world, alone and without you. A king may have money and riches, but the love one gives him cannot be equaled!" "I am sorry, but the Valar have chosen me." Thala began to convulse in Thranduil's arms as her body made one last fight to stay alive. Thranduil held her close, hoping this was not the end of his one love. "Thala, please no, Thala live! Thala, Thala..no!" Thala's body went limp in his arms as he screamed his anger and cried. His eyes were so blinded by his tears for Thala; he could not see her body anymore.  
  
And from that day on, Thranduil was never the same. He brought Legolas up to be one of the strongest elves in now Mirkwood. At times, the old king would think of his blessed wife, who waited for his arrival in the blessed lands. The one elf that could never be replaced, his one queen, his only love, the elf named Girithalation. 


End file.
